When designing and implementing lighting apparatuses, generation of heat is one of many factors to be contemplated. In lighting apparatuses, light sources can create heat which may not be desirable to the functionality of the apparatus. Excess heat may result in melting of components, malfunctioning of proximate devices, or otherwise undesirable results. Also, excessive heat may diminish the efficiency or the lifespan of components within a lighting apparatus. Correspondingly, cooler operating temperatures may increase effectiveness of components within a lighting apparatus.
Heat can be transferred in three ways: convection, conduction, and radiation. These three methods of heat transfer can be harnessed to transfer heat away from a lighting apparatus, if the existence of such heat is undesirable.